In an industrial machine, positioning control is requested to be performed within a positioning error in which a mechanical load is acceptable, while reducing the influence of residual vibrations caused due to a low mechanical rigidity, thereby shortening a time period required for the control. As a known art for solving such a problem, Patent Reference 1 discloses a positioning control device in which vibrations during positioning control are reduced by shaping a position command signal by using a pre-filter corresponding to the vibration characteristics due to the position command signal, thereby suppressing excitation of residual vibrations. Patent Reference 2 discloses a positioning control device in which vibrations during positioning control are reduced by, during positioning control, varying the transfer characteristics of a position control loop depending on a remaining movement distance, thereby suppressing excitation of residual vibrations.